STORIETTE
by surat kaleng
Summary: "Berhentilah. Jalanmu masih panjang, kau hanya perlu kembali. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan terlalu sulit. Kau mengerti, kan? Kita baru sebentar melakukan perjalanan ini. Dan kau sadar bukan? Tujuan muara kita telah sangat berbeda." EXO cast! PLEASE REVIEW


**Title : Storiette**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Length : Oneshot~**

**Warning : YAOI! MAYBE!. TYPOS, EYD, PLOT make confused, right?**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE! Re-edit My Story ( at my facebook )**

** Inspired by Sebuah Keputusan - Alberthiene Endah (7 November 2011)**

**Summary : I'm suck at summary~**

_**Aku terlalu ingin merengkuhmu dalam ikatan masa yang tidak akan luntur.**_

_**Tapi perlahan, aku tahu dalam sejenak kerenggangan benang merah yang menautkan kita.**_

_**Kita bukanlah satu.**_

_**Seperti yang kita yang yakini selama ini.**_

"**Berhentilah. Jalanmu masih panjang, kau hanya perlu kembali. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan terlalu sulit. Kau mengerti, kan? Kita baru sebentar melakukan perjalanan ini. Dan kau sadar bukan? Tujuan muara kita telah sangat berbeda."**

**No Label present**

**STORIETTE : CHOICE**

**By E . J . A**

**[ 1 ]**

"Kau tidak usah memikirkanku sekarang."

Sebuah kata yang meluncur tepat dari bibirmu, aku menelan ludah dengan serampangan. Terasa sangat sulit kalimat itu kucerna untuk bisa masuk dengan sempurna dalam rongga – rongga pikiranku.

Aku berusaha duduk santai diatas sofa berwarna caramel ini. Tapi tetap saja, posisi dudukku terasa kurang nyaman. Terasa ada yang menganjal. Dan aku merasakannya, tepat menusuk ulu hatiku.

Aku membenahi posisi dudukku, sejenak membenahi pikiranku yang sedang buntu dan kurang nyaman ini.

Angin sore yang berkutat didalam ruangan Apartemen semi mewah ini terasa sangat berat, membelai kulitku yang hanya terbungkus oleh kain katun yang tipis, merangsek masuk dengan pelan kedalam tubuhku, dan memukul hingga ketulangku –dan aku bersumpah, ini terasa ngilu-

Dan aku merasa, kata – kata itu melukai hatiku secara tak kasat. Entahlah, aku merasa firasatku kurang enak dengan percakapan yang akan terjadi sore ini.

'Tidak usah' berarti sangat banyak pikiranku, tapi kemudian aku menangkap satu kesimpulan tentang maksud 'Tidak usah' yang dikatakannya. Aku kehilangan harapan yang sudah kupupuk dengan segenap perasaanku, segera. Saat ini juga.

Aku tersenyum simpul, walau terasa sangat berat bagiku untuk mengangkat sudut bibirku melengkung dengan sempurna.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku sudah tahu porsi masing – masing untuk memikirkan pekerjaanku, keluargaku, dan tentunya…. kamu." aku meringis tertahan, saat kata 'kamu' terucap begitu pelan dan terasa sangat getir di indra pengecapku.

Suara riangku yang biasanya keluar sekarang tercekat entah kemana, dan suara kepayahan yang kini memunculkan sosoknya yang lama terkubur. Aku menatapnya dengan sendu. Manik elangnya juga menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang dapat kubaca dari bola mata jelaganya itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya, pandangan miliknya terasa menembus tubuhku yang duduk didepannya. Entah apa yang dia lihat sekarang, melamun ataukah berpikir?

Dia terlihat kebingungan. Dan itu jelas tercetak pada paras tampannya.

Sama sepertiku, yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap dan berucap.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kearah tirai – tirai berwarna kuning gading yang tersibak karena angin yang cukup kencang sore hari ini melalui balkon. Bunga – bunga Anggrek bulan yang ada didalam vas bunga dengan ukiran sulur – sulur dedaunan tampak menunduk layu.

Apa makhluk hidup berlabel flora itu mengerti perasaanku?

Kembali kuarahkan tatapanku kearahnya, bibir berisinya tampak mengumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak dapat kutangkap sama sekali. Aku merasa sangat payah sendirian seperti ini.

Dua cangkir Cappucino hanya teronggok tak tersentuh sama sekali. Mereka menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian sore ini. Mungkin saja, mereka memandangi kami sambil tertawa puas. Kami berdua hilang dalam alur dalam labirin pikiran yang kami buat sendiri.

Aku berulang-kali mengigit bibir bawahku, aku merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat, bukan yang harusnya terjadi. Harusnya ini terjadi saat aku benar – benar sudah sangat siap.

Mataku menahan bulir air mataku yang mendesak keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku sudah tahu maksud dari perkataannya tadi, dengan jawaban – jawaban yang diberikannya walau tanpa lisan.

Membuatku sangat tersudut, dan membuatku kesulitan untuk bersikap.

"Aku…" satu kata lolos darinya, aku mendongak menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Dia menggeleng kecil lalu melanjutkan perkataannya setelah berdehem sebentar "Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua."

Bukan kata yang kuharapkan. Aku menunduk mendengar ucapannya barusan. Aku berusaha mengapai cangkirku yang berada agak jauh di sisi kanan meja. Begitu meraihnya aku segera meminumnya dengan pelan. Aku sudah kehilangan kata – kata yang selalu pandai kurangkai tanpa perlu repot – repot memikirkannya.

Aku meletakkan cangkir itu tepat didepanku sekarang. Kusempatkan sedikit mencuri pandang padanya, dia tengah sibuk mengaduk – aduk Cappucino-nya, tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya, berulang – ulang seperti itu.

_Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk untuk bersikap_

Hubungan kami sudah sampai diujung tanduk, tidak ada rasa saling memiliki atapun menyayangi didalam hatinya. Tidak ada lagi perasaan kuat yang mengikat kami seperti dulu. Entah apa yang terjadi, apa dia berada diambang kebosanannya?

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Yeollie-ah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara detak jam yang selalu saja membunyikan suaranya ketika pergantian detik. "Hm. Tidak lagi seperti dulu." Aku menarik sudut bibirku, hanya sedikit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus bersikap. Pikiranku terlalu buntu.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucapku kembali menunduk meresapi keheningan yang kembali bertindak dominan. Aku mengubur semua harapan yang sempat ingin sokong berdua dengannya selama kami bersama, dan kami yakin itu selamanya. Itu hanya dulu…

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita dengan keterpaksaan. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan perbedaan sikapku." Dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang tanpa ia sadari atau ia sadari bagaikan belati untukku.

Dia kemudian melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya disamping cangkir Cappucino-nya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunduk dan mengigit bibirku, bahkan aku tidak peduli jika sekarang bibirku berdarah hingga terasa sekali bau karat. Sore ini terlalu berat untukku.

Aku berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokanku dari serak karena menahan tangis "Kau tidak meminum Cappucino-mu, Yeollie-ah?" ucapku sekenanya, karena aku tidak tahu harus berucap seperti apa. Aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Dia hanya diam, membuatku merasa teracuhkan. Aku hanya menghela nafas, oksigen terasa langka disekitarku. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut Apartemen ini, mencoba mengali setiap kenangan yang telah terangkai selama tiga tahun berhubungan dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Hanya saja, mengingatnya membuatku kian sesak.

"Kau sudah siap bukan?" lagi. Perkataannya bagaikan menembus tubuhku. Ada yang terasa begitu nyeri didalam sini, aku meremas kain katun yang ada didadaku.

Aku mencoba menatapnya, Chanyeol hanya menunduk memainkan jemarinya diatas cangkirnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, bahkan dia tidak sudi lagi menatapku ketika berbicara. Haruskah aku menjadi sebuah dinding tegak seperti yang ada pada benteng – benteng itu agar aku tidak peduli dengan ini semua?

Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak bisa untuk bersikap tidak peduli sepertinya.

Sebenarnya tanpa aku menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, aku sudah sangat yakin Chanyeol tahu jawabanku apa. Karena aku sangat tahu, dia begitu mengenalku.

Aku mencoba berdiri dari sofa – yang harusnya terasa sangat empuk – yang terasa keras yang dari setengah jam tadi kududuki. Aku berjalan gontai menuju balkon setelah sempat menyibak tirai.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jajaran gedung – gedung pencakar langit yang meramai dipusat kota Seoul. Mataku memanas seiring melihat sore yang semakin mendekat dengan malam.

Aku membalikkan badanku, menatapnya yang kini tengah disibukkan dengan membaca majalah Pria yang biasa dia langgani setiap minggunya. Dia juga telah melepas jaketnya dan meletakannya serampangan disampingnya.

Aku masih mengaguminya. Semua yang ada pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dari dulu, dari awal kami bertemu.

Hingga sekarang.

**[ 2 ]**

_Aku menghela nafas kasar sembari membereskan beberapa berkas yang berceceran diatas meja kerjaku. Menjadi seorang leader yang berkerja dibagian advertising, benar – benar membuatku kewalahan dengan kesibukan yang selalu datang tak henti bagaikan air yang mengalir. Dan aku bersyukur akan itu semua, itu membuatku sangat berkecukupan._

_Dan kata teman – teman satu divisi-ku, hidup single-ku makin membuat hidupku makin tak karuan. Hidupku hanya berada dalam lingkaran warna hitam dan putih._

_Tapi aku menyukai perkerjaanku. Pekerjaanku yang membuatku jauh dari kehidupan percintaan yang memang sengaja kuhindari. Karena bukannya aku tidak ingin, hanya saja aku belum siap menjalin komitmen dengan seseorang. Karena aku hanya ingin, aku menemui satu orang yang tepat, hingga ke jenjang pernikahan seperti harapanku._

_Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin._

_Aku harus siap dengan batu loncatan untuk mencapai hal yang kuinginkan._

_"Kau benar – benar butuh liburan, Leader-ssi." Seorang pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang merupakan bawahanku atau sebut saja asisten pribadiku meletakkan beberapa tumpukan map yang tidak lebih banyak daripada yang dibawakannya tadi._

_Aku mencoba tidak mempedulikannya, terus mengamati kertas – kertas menjemukan itu "Dan juga berkencan."_

_Satu tambahan kalimat itu membuatku mendelik kearahnya, sedang asistenku hanya tertawa melihat kegusaranku. "Hahaha. Aku benar bukan? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga melupakan apa yang semestinya seseorang sepertimu –diumur dua puluh tiga tahun- cari."_

_Aku masih melotot pada pria yang sudah kuanggap kakakku itu "Aku tidak butuh!" suaraku naik beberapa oktaf, aku tidak membentaknya, tidak sama sekali._

_Kris –nama pria itu- masih saja tertawa. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruanganku "Harus ada beberapa perubahan ditempat kerjamu ini dan juga, hidupmu.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kris melangkah pergi keluar dari ruanganku._

_Meninggalkan suara berdebam ketika pintu tertutup._

_Aku menatap sekeliling ruanganku, tembok di ruanganku dicat dengan abu – abu, sebuah rak buku cukup besar disudut ruangan beserta lemari besi kecil tempat menyimpan beberapa dokumen penting milikku, dan juga sebuah sofa berwarna hitam legam –disamping rak buku- dan juga sebuah tanaman hijau dalam pot._

_Ehem. Sepertinya benar, hidupku terlalu tidak berwarna sama sekali._

_Entahlah, aku bosan._

_Mungkin Kris benar, aku butuh liburan dari tugas – tugas gila ini dan berkencan._

_Aku membuka pintu kamar penginapan yang kusewa. Aku menghamburkan uang yang kukejar dengan menyewa sebuah kamar yang berbentuk seperti rumah itu dengan cukup mahal, karena aku memilih kamar dengan fasilitas paling lengkap tanpa dapur tentu saja, percuma saja aku tidak bisa memasak._

_Aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang kanan – kiriku terdapat banyak tanaman hias dari berbagai ras, perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Aku berjalan gontai sembari menyanyi dengan suara lirih menuju restaurant yang ada dipenginapan itu._

_Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, aku segera bergegas menuju tempat duduk yang kusukai. Tidak ada yang sedang makan ditempat ini, kecuali satu orang pemuda jangkung yang juga sama tengah menunggu pesanannya datang._

_Pemuda itu menatapku lalu melemparkan senyum lebar yang terasa hangat. Aku menganguk kecil, membalas senyumnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat dudukku._

_"Hai? Sepertinya makan sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan." Dia menyapaku, dan suara bass sampai digendang telingaku dengan cepat._

_Aku menganguk lagi "Ya. Silakan duduk. Aku juga butuh teman bicara selama makan."_

_Dia tertawa, lalu kami saling menjabat menyebutkan nama masing – masing, kemudian menyantap makanan yang telah kami pesan dan berbincang hingga makanan dan minuman itu telah habis, dan kami masih enggan untuk beranjak, seakan – akan ada suatu magnet yang membuat kami seperti ini._

_Dan jangan lupakan, kilatan – kilatan ketertarikan kami yang sangat jelas terpancar pada mata kami. Karena aku menginginkannya._

_Aku mulai mengilai seorang Park Chanyeol._

_Bukan pertemuan seperti yang ada pada drama – drama picisan yang sering ditayangkan di televisi swasta setiap minggunya. Pertemuan sederhana yang sangat meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam._

_Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri status lajangku, dan memilih berjalan meniti jalan kehidupanku bersamanya._

_Aku berbalik._

_Lelah dengan pertengkaran kami._

_Hubungan yang terlalu manis kini menjadi hambar rasanya. Dan kini aku sadar, aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti Chanyeol._

_Dia baru saja berteriak cukup keras didepanku, dan tak lupa membanting vas bunga yang sekarang pecah menjadi kepingan – kepingan yang tajam didekat kakiku. Aku meninggalkannya dan mengunci diri didalam kamar mandi, dan duduk menekuk kedua lututku serta menguncinya dengan kedua tanganku. Tak lupa juga shower yang kuhidupkan untuk menyembunyikan isakanku._

_Dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda._

_Tidak ada getaran yang sering kudapat kala berdekatan dengannya._

_Semua terjadi begitu cepat karena ketidak-percayaan yang ada diantara kami._

**[ 3 ]**

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingku, dan mengecup pipiku dengan singkat. Bukan perasaan dengan rasa geli diperut lagi, tapi perasaan nyeri yang semakin menjalar.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pemandangan ini." Ucapnya jujur. Aku menunduk, termasuk bosan hidup bersamaku, bukan?

Sore ini akan segera memisahkan kami, tidak akan ada lagi sore yang penuh corak bahagia setiap kalinya, tidak akan ada. Semua akan kembali seperti semula, saat tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku belum mengenal Chanyeol. Hidupku akan terasa abu – abu lagi. Tidak berwarna dan penuh kesibukkan tak berujung.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa.

"Jangan lagi."

Kenapa?

"Berhentilah. Jalanmu masih panjang, kau hanya perlu kembali. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan terlalu sulit. Kau mengerti, kan? Kita baru sebentar melakukan perjalanan ini. Dan kau sadar bukan? Tujuan muara kita telah sangat berbeda."

Kenapa seperti itu? Sekarang siapa yang egois, Chanyeol? Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar merajut hubungan, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengumpulkan mimpi – mimpi yang harus kita gapai bersama.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang sebenarnya."

Tidak. Tidak akan ada lagi yang sepertinya.

"Kau sudah siap kan?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa dia menjadi sangat cerewet? AKU-TIDAK-AKAN-PERNAH-SIAP.

_Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi sosok yang tidak peduli dengan ini semua_.

Aku menarik nafas lalu menatapnya "Pergilah, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak akan apa – apa. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Terima kasih atas semuanya."

Dapat kulihat sirat matanya menjadi sendu. Aku menepuk lengannya "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran." Aku memaksakan senyum, tapi sialannya, suaraku terdengar sangat bergetar karena ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku mengeleng mencengkeram pagar pembatas dengan kuat "Jangan. Jangan meminta maaf, atau ini akan menjadi terlalu sakit untukku."

"Jangan bertanya lagi, apa aku sudah siap atau belum berpisah denganmu. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya dengan jelas. Aku tidak akan pernah siap. Tapi tenanglah.. aku akan berusaha."

Aku merosot, terduduk diatas lantai dingin balkon disertai langit merah yang terlihat mengejekku. "Ijinkan aku menangis kali ini."

"Jangan.." tapi terlambat, bulir – bulir ketidakberdayaan ini sudah keluar menganak sungai mengotori pipiku, dan dapat kurasakan pelukan dari Chanyeol mencoba menguatkanku.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol berdiri dan melepas pelukannya. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terisak "Jaga dirimu, Baekhyun."

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan hal ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini." Ucapnya lirih tapi masih dapat kudengar darinya, meninggalkanku dengan menyeret koper besar yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Meninggalkanku sendirian dibalkon.

Dan kembali, senja menjadi saksi perpisahanku dengan lelaki yang sangat kucintai sepenuh hati.

Park Chanyeol.

**- end -**


End file.
